Schuld und Sühne - die Schatten der Vergangenheit
by Flyli
Summary: Es ist nicht Alles Gold, was glänzt. Und es gibt auch mehr als nur Schwarz und Weiß. Die aktuellen Geschehnisse in Hell's Kitchen wirbeln so manchen Staub auf. Aber auch im Leben der Bewohner des New Yorker Stadtteils wird das eine oder andere düstere Kapitel enthüllt. Das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf - und es stoppt für Niemanden. Auch nicht für den Teufel.
1. Autorenbrief

Disclaimer:  
Die meisten Charaktere & das Konzept von 'Daredevil' gehören Marvel & Co. Ausgenommen sind einige der später erscheinenden Charaktere. Diese werde ich jedoch bei deren erstem Erscheinen im entsprechendem Kapitel zu Beginn kennzeichnen.

############################################

Hallo du lieber Leser!

Dies hier ist meine erste FanFiction nach jahrelanger Pause. Mal sehen ob ich das noch kann. Zudem ist es meine allererste 'Superhelden'-Story - wobei es für meine Charaktere wohl nicht ganz so 'helden'haft wird. ^^

Ich habe im Übrigen noch nie einen 'Daredevil'-Comic gelesen. Und zum Kinofilm möchte ich mich nicht weiter äussern. Er ist einfach zu schlecht. Ich beziehe mich einzig und allein auf die Serie von Netflix.

Aber auch zum Thema 'Kapitel' möchte ich kurz noch etwas anmerken:  
Es kann passieren, dass manche Kapitel relativ kurz ausfallen. Das liegt jedoch weniger an Ideenmangel, als dass ich die Geschichte eher wie eine Art Erweiterung der Serienfolgen schreibe. Also eben mit Schnitten, Einblenden und so weiter. Wenn du denn verstehst was ich damit meine.

Was ich nun nur noch erwähnen möchte:  
Meine Story spielt im Anschluss der 13ten Folge der 1. Staffel. Somit weiß Foggy über Daredevil Bescheid, Karen hat Wesley erschossen und so weiter.

In diesem Sinne wünsche ich Dir nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!


	2. Nächtlicher Besuch

Und wieder drehte er sich um.  
Um sich herum konnte er die Bettdecke, das zerknautschte Kissen und das zerwühlte Laken spüren.  
Schon seit einigen Stunden versuchte er endlich in den Schlaf zu finden; doch mehr als ein Dahindösen schaffte er nicht.  
Mit einem Seufzer langte er zielgerichtet nach seinem Wecker.  
'4 Uhr 35' schepperte es ihm blechernd aus dem elektronischem Uhrwerk entgegen.  
Er seufzte wiederholt und musste gleich daraufhin husten.

Oh ja. Die Erkältung hatte ihn voll im Griff.  
Die Nase lief, der Hals kratzte, die Müdigkeit war da, der Schlaf jedoch nicht und zu dem stieg die Temperatur. Langsam aber stetig.  
Der Kopf dröhnte und das Liegen machte es nur noch schlimmer.  
Mehr oder weniger ächzend schälte er sich aus dem Wirr-Warr seines Bettes und setzte sich auf dessen Kante. Dort verharrte er einen Augenblick. So lang bis der aufkommende Schwindel wieder nachließ.  
Dann stützte er sich ab und auf recht wackligen Beinen und unsicherer als sonst begab er sich in Richtung Badezimmer.

Auf halbem Wege vom Bad zur Küche klopfte es an der Wohnungstür.  
Für einen Augenblick blieb er stehen und überlegte, ob er denjenigen, der da vor seiner Tür stand, einfach ignorieren und seinem Verlangen nach Flüssigkeit nachgehen sollte, doch er entschied sich die Türe zu öffnen.  
Mit der Hand leicht an der Wand entlang fahrend torkelte er leicht benommen aber dennoch unbeirrt zur Eingangstür.  
Er griff nach dem Knauf als just in diesem Moment ein zweites Mal geklopft wurde.  
„Maaaatt?" Es war Foggy.

Richtig. Er hatte ja gesagt, dass er vorbeikommen wollte.  
Aber so früh? Was wollte er denn hier mitten in der Nacht?  
Egal. Er öffnete die Tür und wollte seinem Freund gerade den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen, indem er ihm erklärte, dass er momentan kein Interesse an Daredevil und Foggy sich keine Sorgen zu machen bräuche. Selbst wenn er wollte… allein der Gedanke die Wohnung zu verlassen machte ihn unsagbar müde.  
Doch er kam noch nicht einmal dazu den Mund zu öffnen. Foggy war schneller.

„Maatty… da bis' du ja" lallte er ihm in einem leicht vorwurfsvollem und in der Lautstärke potenziertem Tonfall entgegen.  
Zu Foggy's eigenem Geruch und seinem Aftershave gesellten sich noch der Gestank von abgestandenem kalten Rauch und Bourbon. Matt hatte mit einer aufkommenden Übelkeit zu kämpfen.  
„Foggy! Halt den Mund und komm' rein!" sagte er und zog den offensichtlich Betrunkenen zu sich in die Wohnung. Dieser riss ihn torkelnd leicht mit und nahm ihm ihn daraufhin sofort in den Arm.  
„Oh… sssoooorry Maaatty… dasss woll'e ich nich'. Alles ok?"  
Foggy's Körpergewicht auf seinen Schultern und die penetranten Gerüche waren nicht gerade förderlich für Matt's Gleichgewicht. Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel, Übelkeit… er hatte das Gefühl gleich durch den Boden zu fallen.  
„Fog… Foggy!" sagte er mit leicht gepresster Stimme und schob den anderen Mann relativ behutsam von sich weg.  
„Setz' dich doch erst mal auf die Couch! Ich mache dir einen Kaffee und du erzählst mir was du hier mitten in der Nacht machst. Ok?"  
Und mit diesen Worten schob er Foggy weiter in Richtung Couch, wo dieser sich beinahe augenblicklich jedoch recht umständlich drauf fallen ließ, während Matt langsamen Schrittes in den Küchenbereich lief um für den Betrunkenen Kaffee zu machen.

An sich wäre er jedoch lieber wieder zurück in sein Bett gekrochen. Mittlerweile hämmerte es in seinem Kopf und ihm war einfach nur noch schlecht.  
Als er den Kaffee endlich fertig hatte goss er ihn in eine recht große Tasse und wollte ihn dann rüber ins Wohnzimmer tragen wo sein Freund Foggy saß und die ganze Zeit unverständlich vor sich hin brabbelte. Jedoch überkam ihn nach zwei Schritten ein extremer Schwindel. Auf der Suche nach Etwas an dem er sich festhalten konnte ließ er automatisch die Tasse fallen, welche klirrend und heißen Kaffee vergießend zu Boden fiel. Dann merkte er nur noch wie sein Kopf unsanft auftitschte.

Stille.


	3. Fürsorge

„Matt! Matt! Komm' schon! Matt!"  
Langsam kam er wieder zu sich. Er konnte eine dezent lallende Stimme immer wieder seinen Namen sagen hören. Zugleich klatschte man ihm immer wieder leicht auf die rechte Wange.  
„Aua." Mehr konnte und wollte er gerade nicht sagen. Er fühlte sich einfach müde und schwach. Aber etwas irritierte ihn. Was war denn eigentlich passiert?

„Foggy…?"  
„Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon ich muss den Notarzt rufen." Das durch den Schock produzierte Adrenalin hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Foggy wieder klarer denken konnte.  
„Was ist denn passiert?" Matt stützte sich leicht mit den Unterarmen ab. „Wieso liege ich denn auf dem Boden?"  
Foggy seufzte, dann half er Matt vorsichtig auf und meinte „Ich weiß auch nicht. Du hast Kaffee gemacht. Dann auf dem Weg zur Couch bist du umgefallen und mit dem Kopf auf den Boden geknallt. Du warst bestimmt für 2, 3 Minuten weg." Nach einer kurzen Atempause fügte er hinzu „Aber du siehst auch echt scheiße aus."  
„Danke Foggy" erwiderte Matt während er in genau diesem Moment niesen musste.  
„Gesundheit! Hast du Taschentücher?"

Da war er wieder. Der gute alte Foggy. Er lallte zwar immer noch, aber er konnte mittlerweile wieder klarer denken als noch vor 10 Minuten. „Dich hat es ja ganz schön erwischt mein Freund" sagte er während dieses Mal er es war, der seinen Freund auf die Couch verfrachtete. Er drückte Matt ein Taschentuch aus der Box, welche auf der Küchenzeile stand, in die Hand und nahm die Decke, welche über der Sofalehne lag.  
„Leg dich mal hin!" forderte er seinen Freund auf, welcher gleich protestieren wollte.  
„Foggy… ich will mich nicht hinlegen"; jedoch merkte er wie sofort eine Hand seine Schulter packte und ihn in eine Liegeposition drängte. Beinahe gleichzeitig legte sich eine Decke auf ihn, welche ihn augenblicklich in eine angenehme Wärme hüllte. Er konnte einfach nicht anders und seinem Mund entwich ein leiser erschöpfter Seufzer.


	4. Jeder braucht einen Foggy

Ein Klappern und Zischen drang zu ihm durch. Was war passiert? War er eingeschlafen?  
„Morgen Sonnenschein! Wie fühlen wir uns?"  
Ihm dröhnte der Kopf und allgemein fühlte er sich ziemlich schlecht. Er hatte eine dicke fette Erkältung. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.  
„Es geht so" krächzte er mehr schlecht als recht aber halbwegs verständlich in die Richtung aus der Foggy's Stimme kam. „Wie spät?" Er hatte das Gefühl glühende Kohlen verschluckt zu haben. Sein Hals tat einfach nur weh.  
„Es ist halb 12 – am Tag. Ich dachte Schlaf könnte dir nicht schaden."  
Das Klappern und Zischen hatte inzwischen aufgehört.  
„Und da du ja jetzt wach bist solltest du auch etwas essen" sagte Foggy und Matt nahm wahr, dass ihm sein Freund einen Teller auf den Tisch vor ihm stellte.  
„Hab' keinen Hunger."  
„Ach komm' Matt! Wenigstens ein Bisschen. Es ist nur Rührei mit Speck. Und einen Tee habe ich auch für dich." Mit dieser Aussage stellte er eine Tasse mit warmer Flüssigkeit neben den Teller.  
„Sorry Fog…" er schluckte schwer „aber ich habe echt keinen Appetit. Tut mir leid."

Er wusste, dass Foggy sich sorgte, aber er konnte beim besten Willen Nichts hinunter bekommen. Allein der Gedanke, dass er etwas in den Mund nehmen sollte schaffte ihn und vor Allem seinen Magen momentan extrem.  
„Na gut" sagte Foggy. „Ich lasse es einfach mal sehen. Vielleicht magst du ja später was. Aber tu' mir bitte den Gefallen und trink' wenigstens etwas! Und wenn's nur zwei Schlucke sind…"  
Gut, Trinken konnte er ja mal versuchen, dachte Matt und nickte leicht.  
Foggy gab ihm daraufhin die Tasse in die Hand und meinte „Das ist im Übrigen Salbeitee. Gut für den Hals.", da er nach jahrelanger Erfahrung wusste, dass Matt, wenn er denn mal krank war, absolut Nichts riechen oder schmecken konnte. Da gab es dann sofort einen Komplettausfall. Und das ist für einen blinden Menschen extrem schwer zu kompensieren.  
„Danke." sagte Matt und schaffte es tatsächlich ganze zwei Schlucke zu sich zu nehmen ohne sich übergeben zu müssen. Eine kleine Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit.  
Dankbar und leicht erschöpft gab er die Tasse an Foggy zurück und ließ sich wieder in das Kissen sinken.

„Matt… ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht fragen brauche, aber dennoch: Hast du irgendwelche Medikamente gegen Erkältung hier?"  
Dieser zog die Stirn leicht kraus. „Nein. Foggy… du weißt…"  
„Ja Matthew! Ich weiß. Aber ein paar harmlose Schmerztabletten, Hustensaft und Nasenspray haben dich noch nie umgebracht. Und du weißt auch, dass ich immer auf dich aufpasse, dass Nichts passiert."  
Matt kniff die Lippen leicht zusammen. Foggy hatte ja recht. Er brauchte die Medikamente, damit er zügig wieder gesund wurde. Er wusste auch, dass Foggy immer darauf achtete, dass es, so gut es eben ging, auf pflanzlicher Basis war und so weiter. Aber er konnte dennoch nie diese aufkommende Panik eindämmen sobald es um Medikamente ging. Zu tief saß die Angst komplett die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er befürchtete, dass, wenn die errichteten Mauern um seine Sinne Risse bekämen, er verrückt werden würde. „Na gut." sagte er schließlich kleinlaut.

„Okay." Foggy stand vom Sessel, auf dem er gesessen hatte, auf und schnappte sich seine Jacke.  
„Ich werde dann mal eben zur Apotheke gehen und du versuchst in der Zwischenzeit bitte wenigstens ein Wenig zu essen! Okay?"  
Mit einem leichten Nicken von Matt's Seite aus setzte Foggy einen halbwegs erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck auf und meinte „Gut. Bis gleich dann." und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.  
„Bis gleich" murmelte es leise von der Couch zurück.


	5. Schrei in der Dunkelheit

„Nein!"

Der Schrei war so laut. Ihm schmerzten die Ohren.

„Nein!"

Da war er wieder. Lauter. Beängstigender.

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich gerade so hilflos. Aber er wusste nicht wieso. Er verstand nicht was gerade passierte. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er konnte nicht fühlen. Er konnte nicht denken. Er fühlte sich komplett verloren.

Er fühlte sich wie ein Gefangener. Gefangen in seinem eigenem Körper. Und er wusste nicht wieso.

Das machte ihm Angst. Eine höllische Angst. Und er verstand nicht was gerade passierte.

„Neeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiin!"

Dieser Schrei war so intensiv. Er machte ihm nicht nur Angst – machte ihn regelrecht panisch.

Dieser Schrei… er wusste nicht warum, aber sein Hirn schlug Alarm. Wie wahnsinnig, aber sein Körper wollte sich nicht rühren.

Dann passierte es. Wie ein Echo. Dieser Schrei. Da war er wieder.

Es klang so als würde die Person, von der dieses markerschütternde Geräusch kam, alle verbliebende Energie hinein gelegt hätte.

„Neeeeiiiin! Du Bastard! Er wird dich finden und er wird dich umbringen! Argh…"

Der Schrei endete abrupt. Nun herrschte totale Stille.

Mit einem Mal traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Dieser Schrei… das war Foggy's Stimme!

Das bedeutete also, dass sein bester Freund in großer Gefahr war. Sein Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, doch sein Körper bewegte sich immer noch keinen Millimeter.

Er wurde mehr und mehr panisch. Warum zur Hölle konnte er sich nicht bewegen? Was zum Teufel war los mit ihm? Da ist sein Freund in Gefahr; und sein Körper verweigert jegliche Aktivität. Verdammt noch mal…

Seine Panik stieg immer weiter an. Er versuchte zwar sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Seinen Fokus zu finden und seinem Körper klar zu machen, dass er sich doch bitte mal bewegen solle… doch Nichts geschah. Von einem auf den anderen Moment fühlte er sich vollkommen erschöpft.

Da war er nun: Allein, kraftlos, panisch, hilflos und besorgt um seinen Freund.

Stille. Dunkelheit. Totale Leere.

Plötzlich – wie aus dem Nichts – war da eine Stimme. Eine schreiend und anklagende Stimme.

„Das ist Alles deine Schuld Murdock! Du hast mir das angetan! Du verdammter Bastard! Ich hasse dich! Du hast mich umgebracht!"

Ihm stockte der Atem. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er war kurz davor komplett auszuflippen. Es war Foggy's Stimme. Aber Foggy konnte nicht tot sein. Auf keinen Fall. Matt würde für diesen Mann sein eigenes Leben geben. Das konnte auf keinen Fall wahr sein. Es durfte nicht wahr sein!

Er versuchte wieder sich zu bewegen. Er gab nicht auf, doch nichts passierte.

Dann war sie wieder da. Diese Stimme. Foggy's Stimme.

„Es ist deine Schuld, dass ich tot bin, du Dreckskerl! Du warst nicht da als ich dich brauchte! Wie immer! Du interessierst dich nicht wie es Anderen geht! Es geht immer nur um den armen kleinen Matty, der als Kind blind wurde, seinen Papa verloren hat und bla bla bla! Du bist scheiße Murdock! Geh' zur Hölle du Drecksack!"

Er konnte fühlen wie ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen während er weiterhin verzweifelt versuchte seinen Körper endlich in Bewegung zu bringen.

„FOGGY! No! Ich wollte das nicht… Ich hatte niemals gedacht… ich meine… FOOOOOGGGGGYYYYY!"

Mit einem Mal konnte er sich endlich wieder bewegen. Er merkte wie sich sein ganzer Körper schüttelte. Unkontrolliert, aber in einem gewissen Rhythmus. Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen und ließ einfach nur noch die Tränen über sein Gesicht laufen.


	6. Panikattacke

„Matt! Matt! Komm' schon! Wach' auf! Matt!"

Foggy war gerade von der Apotheke zurück gekommen als er seinen besten Freund sich auf der Couch hin- und herwälzen sah.

„Matt! Wach' auf! Es ist Alles ok. Matt!"

Er rüttelte mittlerweile mehr als unsanft an der Schulter des Kranken. Bisher jedoch weiterhin vergebens. Da er sich gerade nicht weiter zu helfen wusste langte Foggy Matt mehr oder weniger unsanft mit der flachen Hand auf die linke Wange. „Verdammt noch mal! Wach' endlich auf Murdock!" schrie er ihn nun an.

Das zeigt endlich Wirkung. Mit einem heftigen Ruck schreckte Matt aus dem Schlaf. Immer noch in der vom Traum erzeugten Panik gefangen fing er sogleich an um sich zu schlagen und von den Händen, welche immer wieder nach ihm griffen und ihn festzuhalten versuchten zu befreien.

Immerwährend Foggy's Namen rufend und wild um sich schlagend schaffte er es sich von seinem Freund zu entfernen. Von der Couch herunter und in Panik immer weiter fort tastend. Er wollte nur weg. Er wusste nicht wo er war oder wer ihn angegriffen hatte.

Er wollte gerade wieder nach seinem Freund rufen, doch ihm blieb die Luft weg.

Der Traum, die Panik, das Gerangel, die Erkältung… das war zu viel.

Keuchend und nach Luft schnappend sah Foggy seinen Freund ihm gegenüber an der Küchenzeile stehen. Mit Schnappatmung, einem versucht unterdrücktem Hustenanfall hilflos ausgeliefert stand er nun da und hielt sich krampfhaft und mit einem ängstlichen Gesichtsausduck an dem Tresen, welcher Wohn- von Küchenbereich trennte, fest.

Foggy überlegte kurz wie er nun weiter vorgehen sollte. Er wusste, dass, wenn er jetzt einfach zu ihm rübergehen würde, Matt wieder ausflippen würde. So entschloss er sich, sich einfach in einen der Sessel zu setzen und zu warten. Er kannte Matt – und er wusste um Matt's besondere Fähigkeiten. Er vertraute einfach darauf, dass sein Plan aufgehen würde. Auch wenn ihm zugegebenermaßen doch ein wenig flau im Magen war. Es musste einfach klappen.

Es vergingen gut 5 Minuten bis man Matt ansehen konnte, dass er allmählich ruhiger wurde.

Die Augen waren nicht mehr vor Panik aufgerissen, seine Atmung näherte sich langsam wieder ihrem normalen Rhythmus an… insgesamt sah er wieder viel besser und entspannter aus als Momente zuvor.

Foggy saß immer noch in seinem Sessel und beobachtete ihn.

Da fiel ihm etwas auf, was er zwar schon seit Jahren kannte, aber irgendwie nie zu deuten wusste.

Matt stand zwar immer noch an der Küche, die Finger an den Tresen geklammert, aber nun sah man, wie er seinen Kopf hon. Das Kinn leicht in die Höhe, die Augen ruhig. Dann senkte er den Kopf wieder leicht und drehte ihn, so dass sein Ohr in Foggy's Richtung zeigte.

Langsam verstand Foggy was sein Freund da tat. Hatte er ihm doch erzählt, dass er seinen Herzschlag hören konnte.

„Foggy?" kam es zögerlich aus der Küchenrichtung.

„Hey Matty… jap. Ich bin hier. Ich sitze im rechten Sessel." Er sprach verhältnismäßig leise. Er wollte Matt nicht schon wieder in Panik versetzt erleben.

„Ich… du… und dann…" Matt schüttelte hilflos den Kopf und rieb sich die Stirn.

Foggy hielt es für den richtigen Zeitpunkt um sich Matt zu nähern. Während er langsam einen Fuß vor den Anderen setzte sprach er ruhig. „Du hattest einen Albtraum, Matt. Es ist Alles in Ordnung. Egal was du geträumt hast… es ist nicht real."

Mit dem letzten Satz stand er nun genau vor Matt.

Dieser spürte das. Er ließ einfach nur den Kopf hängen und von Foggy in den Arm nehmen.


End file.
